littlemermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel's Transformation in Kids Books
Disney has a number of little mermaid cartoon books. Both the full version of the story and very short versions. There are differences, mostly in Ariel's transformation, in the books compared to the movie and other books. In the book, Ariel is being taken to the surface. She is still awake, but she is beginning to lose conscious. Ariel fully body is shown, with her knee covering her vagina and part of her butt being shown. When they reach the surface, Ariel is shown standing with a rock covering her waist. When Eric comes in, Ariel is hiding behind a rock but some how, she is not wearing her shells. There two pictures for this; One which shows Eric's perpestive, which shows Ariel's head above ther rock, and from Ariel's perceptive which shows her sitting behind the rock. Her front side is not shown only her face and backside. It then says she gets up from the rock and tries to walk to Eric. In another book, Ariel becomes unconscious as she changes to a human. Both Sebastian and Flounder take her to the surface. When she is on the beach, Skuttle is already there. He helps wake Ariel up. As she starts to wake up, Skuttle grabs her feet and looks at them. He then lifts up her entire leg, trying to figure out what is different about her. Ariel looks at him and realizes that she has legs. During another book, Sebastian is not there when Ariel changes into a human, only Flounder. Ariel does not feel any pain as she changes human. In fact, she didn't know she was human until she looked down at herself. She begin to sink deeper, however, she was to happy about her legs to notice. Flounder then rushes to her and takes her out and away from Ursula's cave. Still underwater, he sets Ariel down on some rocks. Ariel's transformation allows her to breath underwater for a short time so that she can make it to the surface without becoming unconscious. However, neither Flounder or Ariel know that she can't breath underwater when she is a human. She lifts her leg as high as she can and wiggles her toes. As she does, the spell begins wears off. Ariel begins to choke, not understanding what is happening. She lies on the rocks as she tries to breath. Flounder then comes to her. She looks up and points to the surface, thinking that she'll be better up there. Ariel grabs hold of him as they head for the surface. As they are going up, she still tries to breath. With no air left, Ariel becomes unconscious. She lets go of Flounder and starts to sink deeper. He then stops and goes back to her. He then gets her and takes her to the surface. He then take her to the beach and lays her on the sand, away from the water. Later, Ariel then wake up on the beach naked. In the comic book version, Ariel has her seashell bra on. She is lying on the beach, showing off her legs to Skuttle. Being excited about her legs, she starts to walk. As she walks, Ariel's hair covers her butt. Meanwhile, her friends are talking about what they should do. In one of the picture books, Ariel is on the beach as a human. She tries to speak to Skuttle, however, she isn't heard. She is wearing her seashells and some of her body parts that are in the water can be seen. Disney has also made digital story books of the little mermaid. These too have a difference from the movie. First is when Ariel gets her voice taken. In the movie, Ursula summons two hands that take Ariel's voice. In the book, Ariel leans back. When she then goes forward, her voice comes out. Second it the transformation. In the movie, Ariel is put into a bubble, her tail splits inside of it and her seashells come off. In the book, Ariel is not placed into a bubble. Instead, the transformation happens out in the open. A light goes around Ariel's tail and splits it into her legs. As the transformation is happening, Ariel is shown panicking and screaming. As the transformation finishes, Ariel becomes unconscious. She is then carried to the surface by her friends.